Thinking of You
by CM-Twisted
Summary: Sequel to "From Afar." Set sometime during season 7.


"Ugh, I am so not looking forward to the game this weekend." JJ sighed as her and Reid entered the BAU, lugging coffee carriers their hands.

"Why not?" Reid furrowed his eyebrows as he kept his focus on not tripping over his own feet. Multi-tasking was not included in his genius abilities.

"Spence, have you seen the Giants record? They're most likely playoff bound." JJ set her carrier down on the table before placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually, the odds are in the Redskins favor. The stress level while battling for status can actually lower a teams accuracy." he smiled nearly missing his cup entirely while pouring his sugar.

"You watch football, Reid?" Emily asked incredulously, cutting into the conversation as she got up from her desk to grab a cup.

Reid shrugged and grabbed an extra coffee before making his way toward Rossi's office. Emily turned her attention to JJ.

"Since when does he watch football?" she asked watching Reid's retreating form skeptically.

"Since he took me to a Redskins game, I guess." JJ looked away, realizing Emily wasn't around when Spence had asked her out on their _date_.

Emily nearly choked on her coffee, wondering if she had heard the younger agent correctly.

"Oh the infamous boy genius - goldilocks date," Garcia commented as her and Morgan grabbed their own cups, "Which reminds me, you never did tell me the juicy details." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah what's up with that JJ? Pretty boy told me it was top secret." Morgan air-quoted.

" Uh…" JJ sputtered, but thankfully Garcia cut her short.

"We'll have to save story time for later my lovelies; there's a case to be solved. To the mystery machine we go, gang." Garcia waved the file in her hand.

For the first time in seven years, JJ was relieved to have a case. Maybe they would lose interest in, or simply forget about what almost led her and Spence to become more than best friends.

* * *

><p>"Not a chance, Blondie." JJ cringed as she heard Garcia call after her. She had almost made it to the elevator. It had been a long 4 days tracking the latest killer, and the last thing she wanted to do was stir up the feelings she had tried to put behind her.<p>

"I… really should be getting home Pen, it's late." she tried weaseling her way out.

"All of this suspense is killing me." Emily pleaded dropping her go-bag onto her desk.

"Come on, we shall speak of this in my kingdom." Garcia ushered the women to into her office.

"Should I get the popcorn?" Morgan smirked following behind them only to be stiff-armed in the chest by Garcia.

"Sorry, no boys allowed. This is girl time." she shook her head.

"Oh come on… baby girl you know that's not fair." he pouted.

"Sorry dove. Now shoo." she waved him off and closed the door before turning to JJ, a grin forming on her face, "Now spill."

"I… nothing happened, really guys." JJ looked back and forth between Emily and Garcia.

"Did you forget I'm a profiler, or…" Emily raised her eyebrows. "Start at the beginning. Reid asked you to a football game? How? Why?" she prodded.

"Okay… It was his birthday and Gideon bought him tickets to a Redskins game. He asked me if I would go with him, and I did." JJ explained simply.

"Ha! I always knew junior G-man had a crush on you." Garcia stated triumphantly.

"Sounds like the feeling was mutual." Emily smiled at Garcia. "Keep going."

"Uh, he came to get me, wearing a sweater vest and tie, you know Reid," she laughed awkwardly, "I made him change into my spare Redskins jersey-"

"Oh oh! Strip tease?" Garcia winked and wiggled her fingers in excitement.

"No!" JJ rolled her eyes, "I waited downstairs, and when he was done we left for the game. I… we sort of held hands while we walked to the stadium." she tried holding back a blush and smiled.

"Aww." the other women cooed.

"About five minutes into the game I touched his leg and he kicked my beer by accident and it flew everywhere-"

"Oh getting frisky, I knew I taught you well." Garcia interrupted.

"Garcia!" JJ turned red.

"Okay okay, no more interruptions." she threw her hands up.

"While he was getting us some things to help clean up, this guy decided it was a good time to hit on me," Garcia and Emily nodded and rolled their eyes in unison, "He turned out to be a complete jerk. He tried convincing me to ditch Spence, and then went on to insult him when I rejected him." JJ clenched her teeth at the memory. "He even went on to slam his shoulder into him."

"Remind me to track down this guy so I can plant a virus on his computer…Sorry." Garcia made a zipping motion across her lips as she received two glares.

"I felt so horrible for him, I mean he was nervous as is. Anyway, he eventually relaxed more and we ended up having a great time. We… may have flirted a bit." she continued.

"After the game he took me back to my apartment." JJ smiled sheepishly and stood up, concluding her story.

"No way, it totally did not end there. Something happened." Garcia shook her head and pushed her friend back into her seat."

"You kissed didn't you?" Emily blurted out. "Jayje I know that look." After a few seconds of silence Emily started again. "Oh was he a bad kisser? I once kissed a guy who kissed like a fish he-"

"No. No, he was a good kisser." JJ cut her off. She bit her lip and continued, "He thought it was best if we remained just friends." she attempted a fake smile.

"Oh JJ…" Emily tilted her head sadly.

"I got over it. It was for the best." she lied, her heart sank in her chest. Spence was her best friend, but even after all this time, she still had strong feelings for him. It killed her when she thought he hated her for lying about Emily. She was grateful that they had managed to reconcile their friendship. She was miserable at the Pentagon, but at least then she still saw him every weekend if they didn't have a case; losing him completely was a different story. One that she couldn't even bare to think about.

"Oh. So that's where Will comes in." Emily smiled and nodded.

"You and boy wonder would have made such an adorable couple, but I'm glad you found your prince charming." Garcia hugged her tightly.

"See you both tomorrow." JJ gave another fake smile as she walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"I don't buy it." Emily spoke as soon as she was sure JJ was out of hearing range.<p>

"Me neither. She definitely pines over our dear Reid. This would make such a good chick-flick….. What?" Garcia asked noticing the brunette was staring at her.

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head instead.

* * *

><p>JJ made her way across the bullpen to the elevator when Reid walked up beside her.<p>

"Want a ride?" he smiled and walked into the elevator with her.

"You know me all too well," she winked. She loved that Spence had grown more confident over the years, while still keeping that awkward charm that she adored.

They walked over to his car, and just like he always did, he opened her door for her. Unfortunately, chivalry wasn't something Will practiced, even though he was from the south.

Once they were settled in his car and on their way to her apartment, she played with the radio to find her station.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed._

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

She nearly laughed out loud when she realized how accurate the lyrics were. She wondered if he was listening too.

'_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer _

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

She knew that if Spence had felt the same for her, she would have never given Will her number. She wouldn't have forced herself to move on. She cared about Will, but he would always be second best.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

'_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_What you would do if _

_You were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into…_

It was true, every time she kissed Will she was thinking of Spence; his soft, warm, coffee flavored lips in contrast to Wills rough, cool, spiced rum flavored lips. She knew it was wrong to be with Will while her heart still lingered on another man, but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't force Spence to feel the same.

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh I think I should let you know_

She wanted so badly to tell him to pull over so she could confess her feelings. She wanted to kiss him at least one more time. What would happen then? Would he tell her that they shouldn't be friends anymore? Would he avoid her? She was too afraid to risk it.

'_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_What you would do if _

_You were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh wont you walk through_

_And bust in the door_

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes _

'_Cause in your eyes, I'd like to stay_

_(__**"Thinking of You" by Katy Perry)**_

She could have to continue to force her feelings away and continue with Will, for the sake of their friendship, and for the sake of Henry.

_Maybe one day, Spence would bust in the door and take me away, she smiled to herself._


End file.
